


Don't Matter Where We Go

by smoothsailing



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsailing/pseuds/smoothsailing
Summary: They were camping, had their tent pitched thirty feet away, with a nice air mattress waiting for them, but Roger wanted to fuck outdoors and Rafa was either too dumb or too in love to deny him.





	Don't Matter Where We Go

**Author's Note:**

> little heads up: I'm really terrible at writing Rafa with a broken English without making him sound like a child who can't speak so let's pretend his English is flawless for the sake of this fic, pls and thanks
> 
> Title from "Motivate" by Little Mix  
> (yes, I know the correct conjugation would be "doesn't matter" but lyrics are lyrics)

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Rafa complained as best he could with his face pressed into the side of a tree. “So uncomfortable, Rogi.”

“Not from where I’m standing,” Roger said, kissing his shoulder and thrusting a little deeper. “Feels pretty fucking good to me.”

“Sure, you’re not the one trying to keep your dick from rubbing against this tree” Rafa said, pushing back to get more distance from the tree and making Roger’s cock sink deeper inside him. They both groaned as he slid all the way home, Roger’s hips snug against Rafa’s ass. “Oh, that’s — Roger, that’s — I need, God. Keep doing that.”

“Like that?” Roger whispered in Rafa’s ear as he corkscrewed his hips without pulling back at all. He had a vice grip on Rafa’s hips, fingers digging into his hipbones and keeping him a few inches back from the tree. “Like to take my cock inside you, don’t you, Raf? Squeeze me, baby, let me feel how much you like it when I fuck you.”

Rafa clenched his ass around Roger, sending sparks up his spine and Roger moaned, the sound loud in the near silence of the forest. They were camping, had their tent pitched thirty feet away, with a nice air mattress waiting for them, but Roger wanted to fuck outdoors and Rafa was either too dumb or too in love to deny him.

“Freak,” Rafa said, moaning as Roger finally pulled back and started fucking in and out. “Can’t believe this was on your bucket list.” Well, he can, because it’s Roger. Fool would spend all his time naked and barefoot if he had his way.

“Mmm,” Roger hummed. “Always wanted to fuck you outside, where anyone could see.”

“Exhibitionist,” Rafa said fondly, reaching back with the hand he wasn’t using to jack off to grab Roger’s head and pull him in for an awkward kiss. “Only the owls and the bears around to see you, Roger, sure that’s gonna be enough for you?”

“Mm— maybe we should go to Amsterdam or something, find a bathhouse where no one knows us.” Roger’s voice shook a little as he worked to open Rafa up around his cock. They’d skipped fingering and gone straight to fucking, and Rafa was tighter than usual. “I can fuck you while all the other people watch, wishing they were me. Wishing they were inside of you.”

“Wouldn’t let them touch, though, would you?” Rafa grunted as Roger pushed in a little deeper, his hole fluttering around the widest part of Roger’s cock, until it felt like he was taking in Roger’s balls, too. “Oh, God, that’s so fucking good.”

“Only show you off,” Roger pulled back and resumed steadily fucking Rafa, making sure to grind forward every third or fourth stroke. “Never sharing you. You’re. All. Mine.” He accented every word with a twist of Rafa’s nipple, just this side of painful. Rafa shouted as pleasure lit up his body, and Roger kept pinching and twisting them until Rafa had to slap his hands away, oversensitive, nipples throbbing.

“Only yours, Rogi,” Rafa panted when he could speak again, his head dropping onto Roger’s shoulder as heat coiled in his body. “Just keep doing that.” He gasped when Roger hit his prostate dead on. “Yes, Jesus. Do that. Fuck, fuck, so close.”

“Maybe I don’t want this to be over yet,” Roger said, his movements slowing to match the drawl in his voice. He pulled most of the way out and then slid in slowly, inch by desperate inch, holding Rafa still as he bottomed out. He paused and ran a finger around his cock where it joined with Rafa’s body, slipping it in a little and making Rafa hiss.

“Give me your hand,” Roger demanded, guiding Rafa’s fingers back to feel how his hole was fluttering around Roger’s cock and finger. “So tight, baby. You should see how hard you’re working to take me inside you. It’s gorgeous.”

“Roger,” Rafa protested impatiently. “Please, just fuck me? Come on, please, please.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you,” Roger growled, pulling his finger out and picking up the pace again until it was so rough Rafa was straining with the effort of staying on his feet and keeping his distance from the tree.

Roger noticed how Rafa was struggling and paused, wrapping a hand around his waist and lifting him up until Rafa’s feet were completely off the ground. Rafa’s weight forced Roger’s cock deeper than it’d been earlier, making Rafa gasp and wriggle, unsure if he wanted more or to get away, the sensation so intense.

“Oh God,” Roger moaned, loud and long, grinding into Rafa as he held him up, feet dangling uselessly. He started lifting and lowering Rafa onto his cock, over and over again. It was overwhelming, being held up and fucked mercilessly, and Rafa let the pleasure wash over him for a long minute before common sense reasserted itself.

 

“Put me down, you’re gonna hurt your back again,” Rafa gasped out.

“You’re not that heavy,” Roger said, but he was winded and his arms were shaking. He eased Rafa down, never withdrawing completely, taking a step back from the tree. It left Rafa more room to brace himself, ready when Roger took a hold of his hips firmly and fucked into him in earnest. The long strokes were just what Rafa wanted, and he could feel himself getting close again.

“Roger, Roger,” Rafa babbled, jacking himself harder. He ran his fingers around the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there and using it to slick his grip. It wasn’t slippery enough, though, so he brought his fingers up to Roger’s mouth, currently sucking a hickey into the skin just under his hairline.

“Suck them?”

Roger obediently took three fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them and making Rafa’s cock jerk in his hand as though his fingers had a direct line to his groin. Roger moaned around his fingers, drooling a little, and Rafa pulled them out, wrapping his hand around his cock again. “That’s better, that’s — Fuck. Fuck, yeah.”

“Could taste you,” Roger panted, his strokes lengthening. Rafa inhaled when Roger glanced across his prostate, then shivered when he did it again, and again.

“God, you’re so good with your cock. Jesus. Right there, oh God, yes, right fucking there.”

The pleasure that’d been building since Roger pulled him out of his chair and whispered in his ear, “Let me fuck you out here?” was reaching a crescendo and Rafa flat out whimpered when Roger pushed him forward a little, changing the angle of his hips so that he was able to really work over the spot lighting up Rafa’s whole body.

“So good,” he managed to gasp. “I’m coming, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.”

A breathless moan was all Roger managed, his own cock pulsing inside of Rafa. His moans turned almost into shouts as Rafa came, tightening around Roger’s cock in rhythmic spasms. It felt like it went on for minutes, Roger’s arms wrapped around him as he shook and shuddered, his whole body trembling from pleasure.

“That was awesome,” Roger croaked, pulling out of Rafa and turning him around to kiss him soundly. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you,” Rafa replied, licking into Roger’s mouth lazily, letting their tongues twist together as they traded long, gentle kisses. Roger’s hand dropped lower until he was prodding at Rafa’s hole, dipping inside to wet his fingers with his come and then massaging it into Rafa’s skin. It ached a little and when Roger scissored his fingers, Rafa pushed at his arm.

“Stop,” Rafa said, “hurts.”

“Sorry,” Roger said contritely.

“It’s okay, just a little sore,” Rafa said, kissing Roger again. “I’m a mess,” he added as he tried to clean up the come that had dried on his chest.

“The best kind of mess,” Roger whispered into his hair before grabbing some wipes from his bag, carefully wiping Rafa off until he was mostly clean again. Or as clean as he was liable to get in the middle of nowhere, fucked out and covered in come and lube.

“Look what you did to me,” Rafa complained once they were dressed again and sitting by the fire. “I shredded my knuckles against that tree.”

“This is just a little scrape,” Roger scoffed, examining the red, scraped flesh. “I’ve got the first aid kit if you want a band-aid for your boo-boo.”

“Fuck off,” Rafa said, but Roger was kissing his knuckles, so it was mostly without heat.

\--

After dinner, Roger doused the fire and they crawled into bed, even though it was only ten thirty. They had a long day of hiking and Rafa had been yawning for an hour, but instead of drifting off, he found himself listening to the wind rustling the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl or the distant howl of a coyote.

“I guess that was hot,” Rafa said in the dark, almost cave-like atmosphere of the tent when they were bundled under their sleeping bags, zipped together. “Fucking outside.”

“Yeah, it was everything I wanted,” Roger said. He was running a hand up and down Rafa’s back, occasionally dipping under his boxers to cup his ass. It was a soothing motion, something that Roger liked to do when he was happy and sated and sleepy. Rafa sighed as he relaxed into the familiar rhythm.

“Sometimes you have good ideas,” Rafa allowed generously.

“Thanks,” Roger said dryly.

They were quiet for another minute before Rafa tipped his head up and caught Roger’s lips with his own. “I guess this trip is not bad,” Rafa said. “I’d prefer being able to shower, and I could do without the mosquitos, but other than that, it’s been fun.”

“Better than golfing?” Roger said, ignoring his complaints.

“Don’t push it,” Rafa poked Roger in the side, big smile on his face.

Roger’s smug look wasn’t cute on him, Rafa told himself firmly. Even if he’d probably earned the right to it today.

“Go to sleep, Roger, we have a long hike tomorrow so we can get to the airport.”

“Goodnight, babe,” Roger said around a yawn, slipping easily into sleep.

Rafa was tired, his legs hurt. He had raw knuckles and he’d burned his thumb on the fire yesterday, but he had to admit, all in all, this camping trip had been amazing.

He was glad he’d let Roger talk him into it after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but whatever, kudos and comments much appreciated as always  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
